


Father

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e03 Bada Bing Bada Boom, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot drabble. Tabitha’s thoughts about her father. Inspired by the episode Bada-Bing Bada-Boom from Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Marvel own X-Men: Evolution. I own the oneshots and stories that I cook up from time to time.

Father

**Tabitha’s POV**

My father. My so-called Daddy Dearest.

Words can’t begin to express how much I dislike him. As a matter of fact, I dislike him with every fiber of my being! How could he do this to me? Like the thief he is, he stole my childhood — something I know I can never get back — away from me. Like a drug abuser or an alcoholic, he ruined my life. And now, just when I think I’ve finally turned my back on him and the demons that came along as a result of him, he comes looking for me. It’s almost as if my past has come back along with him.

Well, I won’t have any of it. Tonight, before I confront my father, I will tell Kurt the story of my father and what he did to me. Hopefully, that will give me some courage. After all, I will need it.  
**~Finis**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated and inspires me to write more stories. :)


End file.
